taptitudefandomcom-20200214-history
Taptitude Wiki
The Wiki needs your Help!!! Now collecting information on: Sunday Redeem Riddles Games Welcome to the Taptitude Wiki Taptitude is a free game exclusive to Windows Phone 7. It includes a large variety of mini games with a system of coins, upgrades, and stats that link them all together. It is also updated every week with a new game and new features! This wiki will be used to document all of the games, upgrades, stats, and strategies for playing Taptitude. Use this guide to climb to the top of the world leaderboards! If you don't yet have Taptitude, then what is your problem? Go over to the Windows Phone Marketplace and Download It Now! and then go check out the Official Site! More than 150,000 downloads and growing. 20 million games played to date. What's New Taptitude updates every week. Come back here or check the marketplace to find all the goodies. For a listing of previous updates check out our Previous Updates page. v9.7 January 20, 2013 *New game: Firewall v9.6 January 07, 2013 *New features in Quadrop: Blast, Drop *New recipe book in Craftitude v9.5 December 22, 2012 *New game: Blots v9.4 December 13, 2012 *Updated: second fish tank for Fish Feeder v9.3 December 06, 2012 *Major new features to Bit Ship v9.2 November 21, 2012 *Bug fixes *New keyboard v9.1 November 14, 2012 *New game: Craft Quiz *Bally games fixed v9.0 November 06, 2012 *New sectors in Bit Ship Games Meta Games Taptitude New Release Blots Tier 1 Bubble Booyah Memory Match Draw a Triangle Hexplosion Bit Ship Tier 2 Fish Feeder Craft Quiz Tap Slide Pyramid Raider Coin Miner Tier 3 Craftitude Shape Ninja Draw A Square Remembory Bally Bounce Tier 4 Dojomon Brick Breaker Mahjong Mine Flagger Bubble Popple Tier 5 TapQuest Video Poker Draw A Circle Bally Ninja Quadrop Tier 6 Hurdle Hero Shooting Gallery Stacker Sudoku Dodge Ball Tier 7 Swap Craft Solitaire Draw A Heart Follow Cup Bally Drop Tier 8 Black Jack Throwing Star Mystic Square Line Dodge Nom Nom Snake Tier 9 Nom-Man Coin Slots Swap Match Draw a Star Bally Defender Tier 10 Split Ball Mathemagician Hyper Hoops Draw Shapes Copy Cat Retired Games Mad Rush Stay Inside Ball Juggler Lap Rush Tap Sequence Word Up Color Sort Buster Split Rush Ultra Tapper Collect Dodge Interference Rush Heads Up Bomb Defuser Bally Paddle Scratch It Inside Dodge Tap Out Finger Twister Reaction Time Untangled Waypoint Rush Redeem Codes The Taptitude crew loves their redeem codes. You can get redeem codes by solving riddles, filing bug reports or spreading the word using email or Twitter. They've been known sometimes to help out a faithful tapper who loses their game data by sharing a few extra one time codes as well. Such nice guys! Sunday Redeem Riddles Every Sunday a new redeem riddle is released as a message in game. For a list of older riddles see the Sunday Redeem Riddles page. Mystic Square Playing Mystic Square will sometimes give a fortune which provides a redeem code that can be used to get some great swag. Spread the Word Using the built-in email template to send your friends information about Taptitude will net you a one time redeem code. The FourBros will see your email and send you your redeem code. Sharing on Twitter can also net you a redeem code but you have to let the FourBros know. Make sure you follow #taptitude first so they can privately send you your redeem codes. Taptitude In The News *May 3 2012 - Channel 9 - Inside Windows Phone #37 | Anatomy of a Successful WP Game - Taptitude *Feb 25 2012 - BestWP7Apps - Taptitude: best WP7 pastime *Jan 06 2012 - WPCentral - Windows Phone Game Taptitude hits the 100K mark *Oct 26 2011 - Drippler - Taptitude : a testament to modern game design concepts *Aug 24 2011 - Channel 9 - Hot Apps: Plants vs Zombies, Taptitude, LiveFrom, Brain Cube, PhotoFunia Recent Activity Category:Browse Category:Updates Category:News